In integrated electrical wiring systems it is desirable to be able to select the circuit being connected to. This allows the configuration of power as required, for example to separate dirty power from utilities from clean power for computer systems. It further allows areas to be zoned by loading specific circuits to certain zones. To change the circuit in traditional point to point wiring systems often involves rewiring or the use of different elements to make proper contact. Modular wiring systems utilizing zone wiring is now the preferred approach to providing the required degree of flexibility in structural wiring in the office environment.
However, current solutions, and particularly zone boxes in present integrated electrical wiring systems, are typically too large for confined areas, such as under low profile floors or in walls.